


13 Years Later...

by LuckyLucy92



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:49:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8302450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/pseuds/LuckyLucy92
Summary: Shane McMahon was having an absolutely normal day until he ran into an absolutely abnormal human being.





	

Shane McMahon was jogging through the woods when he was then approached by his worst enemy... Kane! "Yes?" Shane said, confused. "2003..." Kane said, whispering. "I don't understand..." Shane said, searching for words. "Shut up..." Kane said, looking him dead in the eyes. "You know exactly what I mean and exactly what I want." He continued. "My mother? A dumpster filled with fire? A car near a tracker trailer?" Shane said, narrowing his eyes. "No! I want..." Kane said, rolling his eyes, "I want... wanted... to run Smackdown Live with you." Kane said, fiddling with his fingers. "Well, Daniel Bryant..." Shane said, but was cut off. "Screw DB! Look, you better get rid that boy... or I will." Kane said, smirking. After a chilling silence in the air goes by, Kane walks away, then Shane quickly pulled out his cellphone to dial Daniel. "You're fired... and I'm really sorry about that..." Shane said, wanting to end the call right then and there. "But..." Daniel said, heartbroken. "But yeah... like I said... I'm real sorry." Shane said, then hanging up. Just then... Kane reappears, shoving Shane all the way down to the ground! "Gosh, you're just as clumsy as ever!" Kane said, laughing. Shane then gets all the way up, pushing Kane a few steps back, "Stop! You got what you wanted now cut it out." Shane said, dusting himself off. "Well... see you around business partner." Kane said, winking, then casually leaving. Immediately afterwards, Shane booked himself for SummerSlam against: Kane!

**Author's Note:**

> goshhh Shane McMahon & Kane are the reasons why i became a WWE fan so yeah! :D please give kudos, bookmarks, and comments on this you guys! ♡♥


End file.
